


weekender

by screamlet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamlet/pseuds/screamlet
Summary: William couldn’t imagine that Toronto would ever love him the way Washington loved Nicky.William leaving Vancouver without the team and showing up two days later to skate with his partner at his team’s practice facility—they wouldn’t write it as sweet. It wasn’t sweet that William Nylander wanted to see his partner while the Leafs had a few days off between games. It wasn’t sweet that two players in a relationship with each other, who also happened to not be scoring goals at their usual clip, were taking time to see each other. It was weak and William had just made it off the team's shit list again; how could Nicky ask him for this now?





	weekender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babygotbackstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygotbackstrom/gifts).



> \+ set in a fantasy nhl where there's no homophobia but still a healthy serving of Issues with Presenting Sufficient Masculinity

**NICKE:** Good game?

**WILLIAM:** better but not good, more ice time

you

**NICKE:** 1a no goal

20 games now

Your next game is Wednesday, ours is Monday

Get a fuck pass and come see me

Hey?

Are you in the shower

Did you die 

**WILLIAM:** i’m not asking babs and gm for a FUCK PASS

**NICKE:** Why not

We disclosed

This is why we disclosed

Get a fuck pass and come see me

You can skate with us Monday and Tuesday

7-8hr flight from Vancouver so decide soon

**WILLIAM:** or

we die scoreless 

if i do it and come and practice with you then we’re out

you can’t hide me from your beat reporters

you ok with that

**NICKE:** Yes 

Yes or we wouldn’t have disclosed

I thought of that

**WILLIAM:** i didn’t 

not really

i can’t hide from our beat reporters

**NICKE:** Do you want to hide

**WILLIAM:** it’s not hiding 

you know it’s not the same

ok i’ll ask

**NICKE:** You could have called me and we would have had this settled in 3 min 

**WILLIAM:** i’m still in the fucking room 

i’ll call later

* * *

William couldn’t imagine that Toronto would ever love him the way Washington loved Nicky. When he finally did get his fuck pass and his flight to Washington and his car to Nicky’s suburb, when he finally threw himself at Nicky, Nicky would probably tease him about being shy with his coaches and management, tentative in their relationship, a bunch of cute shit that was true about Washington but not Toronto.

William leaving Vancouver without the team and showing up two days later to skate with his partner at his team’s practice facility—they wouldn’t write it as sweet. It wasn’t sweet that William Nylander wanted to see his partner while the Leafs had a few days off between games. It wasn’t sweet that two players in a relationship with each other, who also happened to not be scoring goals at their usual clip, were taking time to see each other. It was weak and William had just made it off the team's shit list again; how could Nicky ask him for this now?

 

**WILLIAM:** think i’m flying to wsh 

 

A towel landed perfectly on William’s head. “Did you just text me from four stalls away?” Auston asked. 

Auston lumbered over anyway, another towel around his waist because they were friends and friends didn’t throw ass towels on their friend’s perfect cornsilk hair. “You flying out now or in the morning?”

“I… have to ask,” William said. “I still have to ask.”

“Oh,” Auston said. “Shit.”

“Union rules, they have to let me because we disclosed,” William said. “But—”

“Yeah, that doesn’t—” Auston sighed. “And he can’t—”

“Game Monday.”

“Fuck.” 

“And I guess a FaceTime fuck won’t hold.”

They sat in silence as the room emptied around them. 

“Like,” Auston said. “It’s an adult thing, you know? It’s—you gotta.”

“I don’t _have to_ ,” William said.

“If you’re official and shit,” Auston said. “Don’t freak out, okay? But family would do this. You know? Like, family emergencies. Man, my mom and dad end like every call telling me if I need _anything_ , they’re gonna drop everything and come. Yours would, too.”

“This isn’t an emergency,” William laughed. “We need to fuck our droughts out.”

“What’s he up to?” Auston asked. He was, of course, completely serious.

“Tonight was twenty.”

“Come on, man.”

“You know it’s better for us if he—”

“No it’s not.” 

William sighed and stood up. “Thanks for the talk. Man up, I guess.”

“No, man _down_ ,” Auston laughed. “Get on your fucking knees and _beg_ to—”

“Stop, shut up, Auston Matthews is a good boy who doesn’t know about those things.”

“That’s _mean_.”

*

The talk went as well as William expected. 

_You want what? A WHAT? Now? Is Backstrom DYING?_

_Hurt would explain the drought, fucking Russians and Swedes always play shit off like—no offense, Willy. You remember that shit from the playoffs. Oh yeah, had a Coke back in the room, and fucking painkillers up to his eyeballs, the fucking liars._

_Hurt doesn’t explain flying his boyfriend—partner? Okay, partner, his partner out, not like Willy’s got an MD that’s gonna do him any good—_

_Never knew that about Backstrom, he’s sad and scoreless and needs our boy here—_

“Could you not,” William finally said. “Could you. Could you just fucking not. Can I go buy a fucking ticket and take a fucking shower?”

“What? Yeah, of course, Willy, go. You know we can’t stop you. Call your rep and everyone, whatever you need to do. You’re back home for practice on Tuesday. Tuesday, you hear me? Short of Backstrom getting a hand amputated, you’re back on Tuesday.”

William nodded, said his thanks, and walked away. He dug his phone out to text Nicky, then opened up a note on his phone to add the team’s editorial comments to his running tally of complete fucking _bullshit_. 

“Everything go okay?” Mitch asked, because when it came to Mitch-Auston-William, they didn’t tell one anything that they didn’t want their third to know. “You heading out?”

“Yeah,” William said. “Yeah, I’ll try to leave tonight.”

“Good,” Mitch said. “Tell him we say what’s up.”

“No,” William laughed. “Gonna forget your assholes exist for as long as possible.”

“GOOD. Don't fucking text us.”

“We’ll see, we’ll see,” William said as he dropped off his phone and left for the showers. 

When William left the arena and threw himself into the waiting car, clutching his travel bag to his chest, his head thrown back against the seat, he finally let himself breathe. Eyes on the prize. Nicky was closer every minute. 

*

His flight arrived in Washington at three in the morning and the cab pulled into Nicky’s driveway a little after four. William let himself in with his keys and shut the alarm off and then back on, all while very sad attempts at basic math kept him awake enough to take his shoes off. He stumbled upstairs to the master bedroom where he would find that Nicky was either dead to the world or still awake in the middle of some 900-page book about something gruesome that wouldn't give him nightmares. 

Nicky was asleep. He liked to cuddle first, then roll away, then roll back and sprawl again, which William only knew because he himself was a light sleeper in a relationship with a 210-pound man who typically steamrolled half his body in the middle of the night. 

William smiled to himself and stripped off his clothes before approaching the bed. 

“Nicky,” he whispered. “Nick. Nicky, wake up—” William sighed, then switched to Swedish. “Look at me?” William asked.

That didn’t work, so William reached out and laid a hand gently on his arm. Nicky stirred, then startled awake before he realized it was William. “Oh, good,” Nicky sighed as he sank back into the pillows. “You should have called and let me know you landed.”

William climbed into bed and pulled the sheets and blankets around him, tucking himself close to Nicky and warming up instantly from the heat he emanated. “I texted,” William said, one of his feet sliding up Nicky’s shin before settling down again. 

“That’s only one buzz,” Nicky said. “Phone call is lots of buzzing until I pick up. Just _call me_.”

William leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Nicky’s lips. Nicky opened his eyes again and smiled sleepily at him, then met his lips again for another kiss.

“I promise,” William whispered, his kisses light as Nicky started to drift off again. “I will never fucking call you.”

“William,” Nicky sighed. “So stubborn.”

He buried his face in William’s hair and William felt his body relax again, his weight settling against William like something he could hold rather than something about to leave. William closed his eyes and drifted off soon after, into the warmth of Nicky’s arms.

*

William woke up when Nicky returned to bed. His phone said it was after nine, so Nicky had probably been awake too long already. He could tell from the way Nicky came to bed and curled up with his head on William’s stomach. William looked down and watched him settle, his hand pulling half of William’s briefs down over his hipbone so he could run his thumb across the jut of his hip, the dip, whatever interested Nicky that wasn’t his cock. 

“No skate today, just tomorrow,” Nicky said. “But I told them anyway, that you’re here.” 

“Mmm,” William agreed. There was a chill in the bedroom, but Nicky was doing his part to keep most of him warm if William couldn’t cover himself/smother Nicky’s face in blankets. 

“Andre wants you to see his new place before you go. He’s so proud. _I_ should be proud. _I_ decorated. He only did the bedroom and it’s the tackiest part.” 

“Will you do that for my apartment, too?”

“No,” Nicky scoffed. “You know better. I want to see if you know better.”

“Cold,” William said. “ _If_ I know better than your shampoo model son. I see how it is.”

“Do you?”

William writhed under Nicky as Nicky’s hand finally slipped into his briefs and wrapped lightly around him. William closed his eyes, the heat of Nicky’s mouth finally around him, his tongue putting itself to better use than whatever they had been talking about. William reached for Nicky’s hair and tangled his fingers in the curls, gasping a little as Nicky moaned around him. Nicky was _never_ cutting his hair, not when clutching at it made him moan like that. 

Nicky kept William’s hips pinned to the bed, every thrust he managed to fuck into Nicky’s mouth worth—fuck—something, something as good as when Nicky would hold him down and fuck him later. Soon, William thought to himself, or whispered under his breath as Nicky worked the tip of him with his tongue and let William fuck harder into his mouth. He clutched at Nicky’s thick shoulder and came into the wet heat of Nicky’s mouth. He could hear his own gasps and feel Nicky kissing his hipbones, his thighs, the base around his too-sensitive cock. Nicky moved up William’s body and bit him hard on the soft skin of his side, the flesh above his hip, just to hear William gasp again and again at every sharp press of teeth. 

“You fucking vampire,” William laughed. “Fuck.” 

“You’re so soft,” Nicky said. “You mark so quick. I miss it.”

Nicky’s head was still on William’s stomach. William was good to doze again, Nicky’s warm weight on him as his hand traced a bruise he had found from last night’s game. He did bruise easily. Whatever. 

“Come up here,” William finally said. “I need a blanket. My nipples are going to freeze and break off.” 

“I put the thermostat up to 72 for you.”

“How many’s that again?”

“It’s warm. It’s almost a hundred.”

William laughed and reached down to tug at Nicky’s hair. 

“Someday you won’t laugh at that and I don’t know what I’ll do,” Nicky said where William couldn’t see him. His breath was warm on William’s chest; Nicky pressed a kiss to a spot beneath William’s ribs, settled down, then changed his mind and pressed another kiss to the same spot.

“You think you found my heart?” 

“Close enough,” Nicky said. 

*

Once William’s legs suggested they might not be opposed to standing and walking, they moved into Nicky’s shower where William could finally stop smelling like last night’s flight and this morning’s thorough cocksucking. His hair smelled like Nicky’s shampoo again for the first time in months. He spiked it up and made Nicky laugh, then kissed him and urged him against the built-in bench under the showerhead. William rinsed out his hair, then settled on Nicky’s lap, reaching between them to take them both in hand. 

How Nicky managed to still have hands as soft as he did, William didn’t know, but he drove the thought out of his head as Nicky pressed his forehead to William’s chest, both his hands firm on the small of William’s back. He kept William safe on his lap as William got them both off, the steam of the shower thick around them, the water white noise as Nicky whined beneath him, something sharp in the back of his throat that he didn’t want to let go. 

William came, kissed Nicky, and wrapped his hand around Nicky’s cock again, speeding up and rubbing come along the head as Nicky clutched him tighter and came between them. Nicky arched to reach his mouth, a desperation in his breath that William wanted to hear. 

“I thought I was going to drop you,” Nicky breathed against William’s mouth. 

“You wouldn’t,” William said.

They stayed in that stillness for some moments, the steam clinging to their skin as they exchanged kisses, languorous kisses like William’s thighs weren’t shaking with how long they had been splayed open across Nicky’s lap. William finally stood and pulled Nicky to his feet, kissing him until William pulled away to stand under the spray and clean up again.

“It’s nice you trust me, but I could have dropped you,” Nicky said. It took William a moment to remember what he was talking about, but the imprint of Nicky’s ass on the bench reminded William of their conversation before the shape slowly disappeared again in the steam. 

Nicky’s hands reached for William, fingers digging into his waist, then the small of his back, where he had been clutching William moments ago. Moments, minutes, hours, whatever. Maybe they lived in this shower now.

“It’s a shower bench,” William said. “Your realtor guy had to tell you it was good for fucking.” 

“Maybe my realtor was a woman.” 

“And women don’t have sex on shower benches?”

“I was twenty-three when I bought this house,” Nicky said. “My realtor was a nice old woman named Fatima and she said I wouldn’t need a room as an office once I started having children.”

“Don’t bring Fatima into your shower on our weekend fuck pass,” William said. 

“I’m saying watch less shower-fucking porn! There’s documentaries on Netflix.”

“You think there's porn on Netflix? It's _Netflix_. Also, I share with Mitch and Matts and Alex.” 

“You share your Netflix?”

“Yeah, why not?” William asked, a little defensive. “It’s a family plan.”

Nicky laughed and shook his head. “I’ll ask the boys. Never heard of that.”

“Don’t ask your boys. You’re all old. Old as balls.”

“Not yours.”

“That’s true,” William said. “My perfect early twenties balls that fathered a little Netflix family. Matty's our HBO dad.” 

Nicky kissed him, probably to shut him up, but maybe because—

Nicky was smiling at him, the puzzled little furrow gone from between his eyebrows. He lifted his hands and cupped William’s face, kissing him with a fondness that almost took William’s knees out again. Nicky. What an asshole. 

*

They ordered in heaps of food and devoured it sitting outside on Nicky’s deck. The two of them refilled their mugs from a pot of hot coffee they passed back and forth in between conversation and inhaling everything on the table. They cleaned up, finished the coffee, then Nicky went to light the fire pit while William dragged extra thick blankets outside to the couch in front of the fire. 

“Do you have enough blankets?” Nicky joked. 

William was unfolding another one just for their feet until Nicky tried to pull his feet into his lap. 

“No,” William said. “You need to put your arms around me and then another blanket. This is what you get for not buying a sauna.”

“Even Alex doesn’t have a sauna.”

“Good,” William said. “Or we’d break into his house right now and use it.”

Nicky tried to rearrange them some more, thick pillows stacked on the arm of the outdoor couch so Nicky could lie back and cradle William against him. It would do, William thought, even if between the food and the warmth he was bound to fall asleep. Knowing Nicky, they’d probably head to his basement gym after this and make up for the indolence. 

A workout would be good for William. A restlessness crept under his skin, some strange guilt that he was supposed to be doing something, _accomplishing_ something, when he had gotten a weekend of leave to avoid doing anything besides Nicky. 

“Have you lost weight?” Nicky asked. 

“I was heavier before?” William asked. “No, same weight. I don’t know. It’s only been a couple of months. Three months. No, I’m the same weight. You’re not holding my legs, though.”

“Good point. Your thighs are something else.”

“ _Yeah_ they are.” 

William pulled his hood over his head and turned his face to one side. He could rub his cheek against Nicky’s hoodie, soft and worn and smelling like his detergent, his sheets, a little bit of him, a little bit of the smokiness from the fire pit. He could feel Nicky underneath it, too, his solid chest, firm enough to let William close his eyes and not worry that his weight was too much to take. Soon, Nicky’s hand crept along his shoulder, his fingers slipping in under the hood, combing through strands of his hair as William rubbed his cheek against Nicky again. 

He missed this in Toronto. He loved his big warm apartment, his friends, his job, but this giant loaf who touched him was _here_ , and their schedules were deliberately contrived by an evil wizard who made sure these stolen moments had to be well and truly fucking _stolen_. 

“Tomorrow,” Nicky said, somewhere above his head. “Coming to Kettler to skate after us? Or before us?”

William kept his eyes shut. He wasn’t melodramatic enough to stare into the fire pit and wait for it to give him the answer he already had. He just needed to package his response into something gentle and Nicky-friendly. 

“I’ll stay here,” William said. “You skate, I’ll sleep a little and work out. I’ll get us lunch, we’ll nap, and I’ll head to the airport and you head to the game.”

“Okay. That’s a plan.”

“Are you mad?”

“No? No, I’m not.”

“You’ll tell me if you’re mad.”

“I’ll tell you if I’m mad,” Nicky said. “But I’m not mad.”

William relaxed against Nicky again, as much as he could, but he could feel a tension under him in Nicky’s gut and chest like he was gearing up to say something else. Maybe these positions weren’t ideal if they were going to actually talk about things like Their Relationship.

“I looked up what Toronto writes about you,” Nicky said. “I knew, a little, but. They’re so hard on you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” William said. “We’re used to it. It’s Toronto.”

“It’s how you know you’re good,” Nicky said. “They used to write about Alex like that, too. Now he’s old and boring so we get a new obituary for his career every month or so. I don’t know which is better.”

“The obituaries,” William said. “Now he can do whatever he wants and no one cares because he’s dead to them already. I show up at Kettler and skate with you, you play tomorrow and break your goal drought, we’ll never hear the end of it.” William tried to get comfortable again, but it wasn’t happening. 

“So we’ll just see what happens,” Nicky said. “Keep it between us and our teams, for now.”

William sat up and wrapped the blankets tighter around his shoulders as Nicky sat up, too, for this real conversation they were having. “I can’t do both right now,” William said. He tried to hold up his eyes to meet Nicky’s, but it was difficult when Nicky looked so thoughtful and William wanted to turn himself inside out and walk into a river. 

“I want you so much,” William said. “I want this. I don’t want to tell you how far ahead I’ve imagined us together. I’m here. _I want this_. But I want to play, too, and I can’t play my best with Toronto trying to get its hands into our pants and see what we do when we’re together. They don’t love me like this place loves you. That’s my problem, but I’m playing for the fucking _Leafs_ , I can’t stop that, even if it’s for you, even—”

“I know,” Nicky said. “I was—yeah, I agree with you. Sorry if it didn’t sound like that. I agree. I know how hard they are on you.” 

“You’re not mad?” William asked.

Nicky laughed at that, a wide stupid grin that cracked William’s entire heart open. “No, I’m not mad! You would know when I’m mad. I’m a pissy baby that disappears for days when I’m mad. I’m not mad. I promise.”

“Okay,” William said. “Can I kiss you?”

Nicky set up his pillows again, reclining against the arm of the couch and then beckoning William. William grinned back at him and threw himself against Nicky, onto his chest, between his legs, knocking the wind out of him. He was still grinning, though. “Okay, you’ve killed me,” Nicky said. “Now kiss me?”

“Yes, sure, very much, sounds great,” William said as he leaned in and did just that.

*

They stayed outside until the fire died down a bit, Nicky stroking William’s hair and William trying to put a name to the feeling in his gut. He should have felt relieved, he and Nicky agreeing that where they were right now was good for the both of them; he did feel relieved, but there was something else under that, something that only faded a little when William nosed at Nicky’s cheek and closed his eyes and let Nicky’s warmth soak into his bones. 

Nicky took the hint; his other hand reached under William’s layers to touch the dip of his back, his warm hand a solid weight that William wanted burned into his body forever. 

Inside, they grabbed a couple of Gatorades and went downstairs to Nicky’s gym to stretch and work out. For William, working out lasted until Nicky was done lifting, red-faced and sweaty, the sounds he made with every rep reminding William of the shower that morning. Nicky was so quiet when he fucked William, but noisy as hell when he was the one being fucked. 

He _was_ here on a fuck pass, William thought as he kneeled in front of Nicky and pulled his shorts off; it would be stupid of him _not_ to burn himself into the memory of every room in Nicky’s house, every empty flat surface Nicky would have to look at when William was gone. Once he had worked Nicky back to the point of gasping and swearing insensibly, William pushed his fingers into his own mouth, slicking them up with his spit and Nicky’s precome, then worked his fingers into Nicky while he sucked him. He wasn’t as restrained as Nicky was when sucking cock—William urged Nicky to move, to fuck his mouth and fuck himself on William’s fingers, so this stupid lonely gym where Nicky tried to make himself cut and lean could be the place where he fucked a pretty boy red and soaked in the face. 

Nicky cried out and whined, pulling William’s hair and fucking into his mouth as he came. William took it, wiping at the corners of his mouth as he swallowed and looked up at Nicky, who was staring at him exactly how William wanted him—gentle and amazed, like he couldn’t believe William was real. 

In the heat of the moment, or something, William felt his eyes tearing up. He looked away and reached for the collar of his t-shirt, dabbing at his eyes before he just took his shirt off and used it to wipe his hands, his mouth, whatever else of him was covered in Nicky. 

“Did I hurt you?” Nicky asked.

“No,” William said. 

“Okay.” 

William made more moves at wiping himself off, then wiped Nicky clean, too. He tossed his shirt aside and kneeled up so he could wrap his arms around Nicky’s waist, burying his face against Nicky’s shirt. 

“Take this off, would you,” William said after a moment. “Your stupid shirt. I want to feel you.” 

“Let’s go upstairs, you’ll kill your knees down here like this.”

“No I won’t, I just—” William wrapped his arms tighter around Nicky and felt himself tearing up again, for no fucking reason except that he was here, and Nicky was here. There was something in the way Nicky looked at him, the way he had taken care of him all day. It was so little, but it stormed through him and there was nothing he could do about it but hold on to Nicky. 

“Come on or I’ll carry you.”

“The fuck you will,” William said as he stood up and left. 

*

Nicky gave him some space while William went upstairs to the master suite and showered off their workout and everything else. He took deep breaths, collected himself, then dried off and went back to bed, one leg outside the sheets, focused intently on his phone as he scrolled through the texts he was supposed to be ignoring. 

A while later, Nicky came in and took the other half of the bed. He rested a hand on William’s waist, fingers lightly tapping against him. When William glanced up, he saw Nicky’s eyes were closed. 

William scrolled on his phone for another second, then tucked it under the pillows and pressed himself tight to Nicky’s chest. He hooked a leg around Nicky’s hips and felt Nicky laugh deep in his chest as he wrapped his arms around William and held him tight. 

He didn’t think he had the words in Swedish for what he felt. English was so much more melodramatic, but Swedish could—he could actually say what he was thinking. Or William could tuck his face against Nicky’s neck and suffocate and have no use for words ever again. 

Nicky rubbed circles into his back as William breathed in his scent and tried to forget how lonely Toronto had been, knowing he could have this but only sometimes. They could have the spring, but only if they failed in the playoffs; they could have the summer, between Worlds and traveling and training; they could have a pass, but only when they were desperate. 

Only when William was desperate enough to ask for one. 

William pressed a kiss to the base of Nicky’s throat and settled in more against Nicky's chest. “I’ll call you more, and FaceTime and shit,” William said. “You look at our calendars and come see me after new year’s. _You_ ask for a fuck pass and come see me. You haven’t seen my place yet.”

Nicky kissed the top of his head and rumbled some sort of agreement in his chest. “I’m glad you asked. Of course I’ll come.” 

“Good.”

The fight and the tension uncurled in William. He pressed another kiss to Nicky’s throat and felt himself doze again, his body becoming heavy and Nicky there to catch him. 

*

The next afternoon, they dressed in their respective suits, Nicky for the game and William for the airport, even if he didn’t _have_ to wear a suit. Better to wear it rather than crumple it in his bag and forget to have it dry cleaned before their next game. God knew the state of the rest of his suits.

“Remember your suits and your hair before your goalie dressed you?” William asked as he rolled his tie around his hand and tucked it into his bag. “Nah, Sweden got you ready for suits, but you look comfortable in them now, not like a lizard trying to escape a costume.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Nicky replied. “Keep an eye on my pupils. Just in case.”

William adjusted his bag across his chest and then found Nicky coming in close, hands firm on his waist. As William looked up, he met Nicky’s lips in soft kisses that deepened before they backed off again. His car to the airport wasn’t outside yet, so William threw his arms around Nicky and wrapped him up tight. 

“Miss you so much,” William finally managed. “Miss you already.”

Nicky tried to find a place to kiss him, but William only held him tighter. 

“I’ll come to you before the outdoor game,” Nicky said quietly. “After our Tuesday game, then we both come back for Friday practice.” 

“That’s stupid,” William said. “Let’s do it.” 

“And we’ll call before then.”

“I’ll learn to use a phone for you.”

“It’s a good skill, if the hockey thing doesn’t work out.”

“Stop,” William laughed. 

They pulled away for another kiss, interrupted after a few moments by a phone call from William’s car outside. William held up the phone for Nicky to see, then swiped and answered it. Nicky didn’t clap, but pat William on the hip a few times until William hung up and kissed him again.

“You better score tonight,” William said as they headed downstairs. “Or this whole weekend was for nothing.”

Nicky pushed ahead of him on the stairs just so he could stop William on the stairs and shoot him a look.  “You better not believe that,” Nicky said.

“No,” William said. “‘Course I don’t.”

Nicky nodded. “Good.”

He climbed the stairs between them and kissed William again. Nicky lingered as William tried to catch his lips again, anything to keep the feeling fresh on his mouth. 

In the end they left the house together, William climbing into the waiting car and Nicky into his. William switched sides in the car so he could catch a glimpse of Nicky’s car following them in the rearview mirror until they diverged again and William was on the long drive to the airport. He let his head fall against the backseat and exhaled, the last touch of Nicky’s lips still on his.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/screamlet) | [reblog](http://screamlet.tumblr.com/post/168235511566/)


End file.
